An Injured Angel
by Clace13
Summary: Simon thought the day couldn't get more complicated, until Isabelle sends him off to find Jace. After missing for several hours, with no communication, he is found, barely conscious that is. Can Simon convince the High Warlock to help a friend? How bad is Jace really hurt, and what will come from this experience? *I DO NOT OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ITS CHARACTERS*
1. Chapter 1

An Injured Angel Ch1

There are some days when everything seems to have an extra step, another mile to go. Simon's day was quickly becoming one of those. It was an okay day to start, and would have been completely, if Jace had not found the need to _have fun_. Of course, his version of fun was huntung until he collapssed from exhaustion.

Isabelle had been waiting on the sidewalk outside of the Institiute, not wanting to leave until Jace was back. At this point he had been gone for two hours, even Simon knew that wasnt normal.

"Simon, I think Im going to track him. I would hate to do that but hes never gone this long. He hasnt even made an attempt to contact me." Isabelle had been getting adjitated at Jace a lot lately, and Alec was just hiding in his room all day.

"Izzy, just tell me where to go and ill be there. You know, I can do some things for you." Simon turned towrds her, handing her stele over. "Here, this was sitting on the rail, and I figured you would need it. Just track him down with a rune or whatever."

Isabelle pulled out her stele, drawing a rune on Jaces wallet.

"Is there a reason that he never takes his wallet? I mean dont you need money?"

"Well he was just going for a quick target and kill, so he wouldnt need any of that."

"Oh. Okay."

The rune was now fading on the leather, and Isabelle look at Simon, "Hes in an alley by Java Jones. Can you really go check for me?" She sent a pleading look towards him.

"Of course. Just wait for me to call." With that, Simon was walking towards the alley that he knew so well.

Jace was losing hs ability to keep his eyes open. His mind was swimming. Just as soon as he fell down, Simon ran over.

"Jace what the hell! Why havent you used your stele?"

"I...I did."

"Well, you look like shit. I think you need extra help man, because you look like youre about to pass out." Simon bent down and pick Jace up, his new strength helping a lot. "This fire is quite annoying isnt it? My arms burn already, we need to hurry."

Jace had no response though, his eyes closed, no movement coming from him. As Simon ran down the block, the fire was becoming more and more of a bother.

Finally, the boys were on Magnus' doorstep. Simon set Jace down on the platform, bringing his hand up to ring.

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY REST!" Magnus' voice came out rough and upset.

"Well, its Simon, I uhh-"

Magnus cut him off, sounding incredibly angry, "I have spoken to Alec, and I am not your pet warlock any longer. Good luck finding someone else."

"No, Magnus, please. I have no idea what happened between you two, but this has nothing to do with him. There is someone else here who happens to be dying on your doorstep, and I dont think that you will want to face him when he finds out you didnt help."

"Well then bloodsucker, i guess you will have to bring him on in. Dont you forget, though. I am only doing this, because I am not a cold person. I will be expecting payment, Lewis, and you better not forget about that."

"Alright. I will pay, whatever. I just dont want to lose a frie- someone i have been hanging around for a while."

Magnus opened his door, letting the daylighter in, and to see Mr. Herondale hanging in his grip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your follows and reviews! It means a lot :) Hopefully I will update on a more regular schedule, schools been a wreck! Anyway, it will probably be Fridays, because im the least busy then. **

***I do not own the Mortal Instruments, or anything affiliated***

Chapter 2

Magnus was speechless. Of all the things to come crawling through his door, Jace just had to. His eyes inspected the boys body, not seeing any reason for him to be here.

"Am I supposed to see something?"

"Well, I have no idea Magnus. He was passing out in an alley when I found him, and nobody was around."

"Has he used his stele?"

"Yes, I asked him that. His leg is wet, and I dont think its water. If that helps. Also, on his way down, he was clutching his shoulder."

"Well daylighter, it would have helped to know these things. Please carry him to my guest room on the right. I will be there momentarily."

With that, Magnus walked away, leaving Simon to carry a not so light Jace inside. Why did he always get stuck in these situations?

-Time Skip-

Simon was sitting on Magnus' couch, hoping that the man would be done soon. Thats when the warlock decided to appear.

"Okay, Lewis. Ive diagnosed and fixed your angel, although I think that he should stay here for now. Does anybody else know?"

"Thank you Magnus. Is there a reaso- Oh shit! I need to call Isabelle, Ill be back inside, just a bit."

Simon flew from the room, and Magnus just stared after him. Then, he turned to walk back down the hallway.

Entering the guest room, he heard groaning. Thats when he saw the state Jace had gotten himself into.

The boy was wimpering in the corner, hiding behind an end table.

"Please. Please. Please just stop. Ill do better, I promise. I wont be bad again, please."

"Jonathan, its ju-" He was cut short by all out sobbing.

"No! No no no no. I- please, just leave me. Ill train tomorrow, please, I cant walk!"

Magnus wasnt about to say 'Jonathan' again. Clearly that wasnt so good.

"Jace, its me. Its Magnus. I need you to wake up." Magnus touched his hand to the boys clamy forehead. A glow coming off. Jace blinked."See, only me, and I need you to get n bed. I will be back in a minute, because we are going to talk. Okay?"

Jace didnt even look at him, his face flushed. He simply clambered up, pushing Magnus' hand away, and climbed into bed.

**AN: okay, sorry this was a tad short, im working out the next parts. Please tell me how this was? Have a wonderful day :)**

**-Meg**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys, this on should be longer :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! **

***I dont own The Mortal Instruments, or anything related***

Chapter 3

Magnus walked into the living room, seeing Simon had returned. Of course, he immediately began questioning the warlock.

"Is Jace awake? Is everything alright? Why did he have to stay here, again?"

"Yes, he is awake, and I have healed him, but its best if I explain a few things first. His shoulder had a small arrow lodged in it. The arrow was poisoned with the blood of the demon he fought. A special fact about that poison? Well, it attacks his memories, especially ones that nobody arounds him remembers."

"So what exactly are you saying?"

"His memories are all resurfacing, along with hallucinations of those thoughts. If he stays here for at least a couple of days, I can be sure that he is healed properly. If he doesnt become completely healed, the pain that may or may not be inlcluded with his memories, will stay long after the hallucinations."

"Has he hallucinated yet?"

"Yes, just while you were out. Unfortunatley, it was an example where the pain could have stayed."

"Do you have any idea of what he saw?"

"I have an idea, yes. I just need to talk to him and see. The upside to this, is there a way we can prevent the worst memories from returning."

"What would that be?"

"He has to tell someone. Somebody that he trusts to keep these for him. If someone else around knows, the hallucinations will be less likely to occur."

"Wouldnt talking about those things just make it all resurface?"

"Isnt that better than him feeling the pain all over again?"

Simon didnt answer, he just looked away thoughtfully, trying to think of what Jace could possibly have seen before.

"How bad was it? The hallucination, I mean."

"It depends on what you think is bad. He was wimpering and shaking, screaming about something. It wasnt until I got closer that he started talking. He was seeing Valentine I believe. I said 'Jonathan' and he freaked out on me, saying he would train better later, but he couldnt walk. Then he started crying, and I got him to wake up after a minute."

"That sounds like something I would call bad. Ive never seen him act like that. Are you sure it was him? Its just so weird."

"Im sure it was him. I think you can come see him now, if you would like."

Standing up, Simon walked over to where Magnus was, folling him down the hallway.

-TIME SKIP-

Jace had no idea what was going on, Magnus told him to lay down, so he did. He started to feel extremely tired, and he let it overtake him.

-TIME SKIP-

Magnus walked into Jace's room, and thats when he saw the boy. Jace was out of bed again, hiding under the bed. His face flush, tears streaming down his face, he definitely did not look like Jace.

"Is there any way we can wake him up now?" Simon looked very pale, not expecting to see this.

"Ill try, but usually in clients, the poison is too strong to override for at least ten minutes."

Magnus walked over to Jace, placing his hand against his forehead. He looked back at Simon, and shook his head.

"The poison is still too strong, anything I do will only hurt him more."

At that moment, Jace flung his head back, grasping his neck. His breathing was hard, and then he fell to the floor, clutching his right arm.

Magnus knew he had to wake the boy up, he just wasnt sure how he could.

"Magnus, are you sure? Sure you cant wake him up?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

Thats when Jace started talking.

"Please father, I cant do it. Maybe Im just not going to be a good fighter. Im so sorry."

Simon looked to Magnus, disbelieving.

"No! Not my arm! I need it, please. Mark something else, it hurts, it hurts."

Jace was sobbing, curled in a ball, and Magnus bent down to try again. His hand began to glow, and Jace was blinking, waking up.

Once he was fully awake, he let go of his arm. Looking up to Magnus, his face was still flush and his eyes watering.

"What the hell just happened to me?"

"Well, you just had a hallucintaion of a memory. Not a pleasant one, Im guessing."

Jace only looked to the ground, hating that somebody had seen it.

"What did you see?"

"Jace," Simon spoke up,"we saw you in a great amount of pain, fighting with someone."

"Whats wrong with me?" Jace looked extremely tired, as if he just wanted to sleep.

"Well, its a poison that targets memories, especially ones that nobody around you know. By telling somebody your worst ones, we can prevent you having hallucinations about them. If your body is bothered enough by them, you can sustain the injuries you may recieve."

"Im not telling one of you my life story, so just leave me alone."

"You have to, though. It doesnt have to be one of _us_, but it does need to be soon. You dont want to hallucinate something so bad you keep the pain."

Jace seemed to be thinking, his head in his hands. A minute later, he looked up.

"Who can I talk to?"

"Well depending on what most of your bad memories are, who would understand you the most? Can you talk to Clary?"

"No, I dont want to burden her, and shes on a vacation with her mother at the moment. Luke."

"Alright...Luke?"

"He will know what Im talking about. Everyone else either wont believe me, or wont really understand."

"Okay, Ill tell him youre going over. If you start to fall asleep or hallucinate, have him call me."

Magnus and Simon left the room, and Magnus headed to call Lucian. Meanwhile, Jace sat under his bed, not wanting to face Luke, to have someone know what he experienced. Even though he was sure people had guessed, it still didnt make this any easier. Luke would probably tell Magnus what Jace told him, just so Magnus knew what to look for. So then, slowly, everybody would know things Jace barely wanted to admit to himself.

**A/N: Hope this was good :) Please tell me what you think, and Ill be back next Friday! Maybe even sooner, if time permits c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so very sorry that this is a day late, got caught up with school :/ But Anyways, please review! It lets me know whether I should continue with how the story is going.**

***I dont own The Mortal Instruments or anything related***

**Chapter 3**

Jace was barely keeping his eyes open, and even though he knew that Magnus should know he was falling asleep, a part of him just wanted to retain any dignity he had left.

Nearing Lukes house, he sped up, all of the sudden just wanting to get it over with. As he assumed, but didn't hope, Luke was home, and opened his door as Jace was approaching.

"Hello Jace, why don't you come right on in? Just sit in the living room, and Ill be there in a second."

"Thank you Luke."

Jace sat on a faded sofa, waiting for Luke. He knew that Magnus had told Luke what was up, and that made him nervous. Everybody around him was slowly seeing him falling apart. Jace did not like this at all.

Luke entered shortly, and sat across from Jace. Two water bottles were in his hands.

"Hey man, so did you want anything to drink? I've got water if that's okay."

"Yeah, that's fine, thank you."

"So, Magnus told me why you were coming over today. I want you to know that if there are things you don't want me to continue talking about, just tell me and we can move on, alright?"

Jace nodded. This whole thing was making him nervous, and the carpet seemed to gain his fascination pretty quickly.

"Well, I don't know where to start Luke. Magnus said I need to tell someone my memories, so that the poison couldn't target them, but I have no idea where to start with them. He explained that bad ones are what I should get rid of first, but which years do I pick?"

"Jace, I don't know too much about this myself, but if you try, I will, too. How about some people that caused the majority, maybe we can knock many out at once. Correct me if im wrong, but I have a feeling that you wanted to speak with me, because the person we should be talking about was connected to me."

"You aren't wrong. It was V-, uhh, Valen-. Sorry. It was Valentine that caused much of this, and I knew that you would understand, sorry, I just knew that-"

"Please dont apologize, okay? I will talk to you, I do understand. That man was the source of many of my problems as well."

"Okay. Should I start at the beginning?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Start at the first bad memory and we will go from there."

Settling into his seat, Jace started picking at the fabric on the couch. Then he looked up to Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A/N Hey guys im so sorry this is a little late ;/ I think im going to update over the weekends in general... This way I wont feel bad if its Saturday or even Sunday :) Enjoy, and pls read bottom A/N, bc theres a little question , of thats okay.**

**-I dont own any of the series, The Mortal Instruments-**

Jace kept his face steady, ready to painfully retell his past.

"So there was this one day, when I was seven, and it was one of the worst in a while. I had been a little ill all week, and Valentine just kept the same routine. We were working on knife throwing, and I had always been really good, but that day was just really bad. And, on my second miss, he took me out of the room, into the stable. Honestly, Luke I was scared, but I didnt tell him that, he wouldve done worse than what was already coming. He locked himself into a spare stall with me. He had never been so rough before, like he was steaming mad, and it was very confusing. Then he took the spoke whip off the wall.. and I.. I froze. I-" Jace was choking on his words, nervous to carry on. With an approving nod from Luke, he continued. "He began a lecture, but I dont remember any of it, I was too busy staring at his hand, holding the whip. Of course he noticed this, and yanked me up from the ground. He slapped me and threw me back down, ordering me stand against the wood. I was determined to show him I wasnt scared, so I obeyed. He slapped the thing against the ground, and when I turned to see him, he lashed me face, and I almost feel. Before I could, he whipped me again. It went on for almost an hour and he didnt even care where he was hitting me, it was just whatever was easiest. I was all over the place, and so terrified. From then on, he was so much more violent, he had always been strict, but never did he hit me that bad. So that was the first time he hurt me, I felt so weak."

Luke didnt know what to say. Jace was looking at his lap, his face pale and his hands twitching. He had an idea that Valentine was rough from what Clary had said about Jace. It just wasnt expected at seven years olad, and definitely not that brutal.

"Did he heal your scars with a rune, or are they still there?" Luke didnt know why he wanted to know, it just bother him.

"Well, he would leave me there for the rest of the day, and late at night he would bring me to his study and ask me what I learned. Depending on my attitude and answer, he would either heal them with a fast action rune or a slow one. It varied. Sometimes I would wait in the stable for twenty four hours, or more. He just got all weird around that time."

Luke was astounded, and he set a hand on the boys back, attempting comfort. Jace relaxed under the touch, and Luke smiled softly, "It y have been hard, but now that memory wont come back to haunt you, that one isnt locked up anymore." Jace was crying softly, his breath shuddering.

The pair sat like that for a while, and a knock on the door broke the silence.

**Okay guys, sorry this was late, but it here :D **

**Okay, my question- I need your help looking for a fic that I wanted to read again. Jace was stuck with Sebastian, and had wings. He was rescued by Magnus and somebody else, then Magnus had to remove his wings. Ive been searhing for a while, but its not coming up... Thoughts? **

**Thank you so much for reading, please review!**

**Til next week, Meg**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: thank you guys so much for the reviews! They mean a lot, and they have inspired me to continue :) hope this chapter is pleasing, its definitely a twist!**

***I do not own TMI or anything related***

**Chapter 6**

Luke walked ahead to the door, setting Jace down onto the sofa. As soon as he put his hand on the door handle, Magnus burst in, looking worried.

"Magnus, whats the matter?"

"Where is Jace?"

"Hes on the sofa he was starting to fall as- Oh shit" Luke and Magnus ran to the back of the house, reaching for Jace. Luckily, he was still slightly awake.

"Magnus, what is the matter, hes still awake."

"I have the cure, I found an old spell that I had been missing, but we need to hurry."

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to get him back to the institute, someone is coming, and that is the only protection we can get."

"Whats coming, Magnus?"

Magnus never got to answer, because at that moment, a portal was appearing in the wall. Luke and the warlock moved in front of Jace, almost instinctively. That's when Sebastian came out of the wall.

"Well, hello werewolf, warlock," he peeked around Luke's shoulder, "little brother," Sebastian purred.

Magnus crept closer, "what is it that you want, Morgenstern?"

"Ha, see this is where we are going to have problems." Sebastian stepped aside, and 15 demons cam through next to him. "I need you three to come with me, because I think you will all be very effective tools in cooperation."

Luke shook his head, frowning, "It seems that you cant take us all, Jace needs to be healed, and Magnus must be here with him. You're only getting me." Even though he hated it, Luke had to admit that they weren't getting out of there okay.

"Oh, no bother, dear brother can be healed where we are going, hes going to need his strength, after all." Sebastian's demons grabbed hold of the three soon to be hostages. " Now, we will be off." He stepped through the portal, and everyone followed suite, not all of them willingly.

-time skip-

Jace looked around, he had been blinded on the way here, was just now seeing. He was in a cell. The cell was half lit, and his wrist was chained to the stone wall. Something was missing. That's when it hit him, Magnus and Luke.

Of course, a moment later, Sebastian came around, and Magnus came in behind him. Magnus looked okay, Jace guessed. He didn't seem hurt.

"Warlock Bane, I will leave you to heal Jace, guards will be right outside, do not try to leave." Sebastian walked back out the door, and shut it.

"Jace, this will be fast. I need you to hold out your useable hand. I'm going to slit the top of your hand, but the potion will heal it, okay?"Magnus looked to Jace's face. He nodded and held out his hand.

Magnus cut the top of his hand, and poured a clear potion into the opening. Jace was shivering as the liquid worked its purpose. Then, as quick as it had opened, the wound closed.

"Alright, I told Sebastian, but I'm not sure how much he will remember. If the symptoms return, like you are having the nightmares, you must make him let me in." With that, Magnus pat Jace on the back and stood to go. Sebastian came in, herding the warlock into the hallway. Then he turned back to Jace.

"Little brother, you and I are going to become very close these next few days. Haha, I think you will like it." He ushered a few demons in carrying a table. Setting in the corner, they left. Sebastian walked over to the table, picking up a dagger and whip, his face a gleeful smirk. All Jace could think was, "oh shit."

-time skip-

Magnus and Luke had been sitting in their cell for some time, just staring, when yelling began. It was banter at first, words flying around like, 'blondie' 'asshole'. It didn't sound unusual at all, until it became threats and screams.

Luke was tense, wishing he could break out. It was clear who was screaming in pain, and it wasn't Sebastian.

"Why is he doing this?" Magnus questioned to himself. He couldn't do a thing, some sort of block was making it so he couldn't use his powers. Hearing Jace that close was torture onto itself. Even though they weren't really friends, it seemed that he and Luke shared the protection towards him.

A loud yell echoed in their cell, " You are such a weak little angel! Don't you dare move until I come back, you need a lesson, Jace." A cell door slammed shut in the distance.

As Sebastian stalked by their cell, Magnus and Luke couldn't help but chuckle. Although Jace seemed to be getting the brunt of things, he was using it to his advantage. Sebastian's shirt was torn down the front, his battle shoes covered it what looked like bile. At least Jace was fighting back, the little he could.

**Don forget to review! C;**


	7. Chapter 6 note

**Hey guys, so im definitely not giving up on this story, im just figuring out how to continue it :) I have started a new story, which will be uploaded soon. Its a different situation, but is a tad similar... I hope you all like it, and im very sorry. This story shouldn't be put on hold for too long, just long enough for me to figure it out.**

**Thank you do much, Meg**


End file.
